


Overdue

by nochick_fics



Category: Loveless
Genre: Future Fic, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ritsuka is more than ready to lose his ears... if he doesn't lose his mind first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013 for nyc_coyote.

It wasn’t that Ritsuka didn’t like the weekend ritual that he had established with Soubi.  Quite the contrary.  He greatly enjoyed spending his Saturday and Sunday evenings with the older blond at his apartment, watching bad movies and eating take-out that was far too salty to be healthy and discussing the trivialities of life.  Such activities, simple as they seemed, signified a deeper connection between the two, and after everything they had endured to reach their present point, the years of battles and conflict and other general madness as a result of a fate he never chose, Ritsuka never once took the little things for granted anymore.  
  
There was only one problem though, as far as Ritsuka was concerned, one thing that made their quality time slightly less quality:  Soubi refused to have sex with him.  
  
Oh, he had no qualms about doing other things.  They kissed and cuddled and everything in between like it was no big deal.  But when it came to doing anything that required the removal of clothing, Soubi gently but firmly refused.  When Ritsuka was fifteen, he understood because he was still at an age where doing anything more would have been inappropriate.  When he was sixteen, his patience started to ebb as his desire began to grow.  And now that he was well into the ripe old age of seventeen, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait.  Sex was almost all that he could think about.  Every single day.  A man could only jerk off so much before something had to give.  
  
Of course he couldn’t just order Soubi to fuck him.  Well… actually… he probably _could_.  But that wasn’t what Ritsuka wanted.  What he wanted was for Soubi to stop treating him like he was some precious and breakable thing, strip him naked, and have his way with him.  Unfortunately, that was never going to happen if Ritsuka didn’t make the first move.  
  
And tonight was just as good a time as any to do so.  
  
As the movie’s credits started to roll, he stretched out on the small couch, his long legs draped over the arm and his head nestled snugly atop a pillow in Soubi’s lap.  “What’d you think?” he asked.  
  
Soubi shrugged as he lit a cigarette, taking care to exhale towards the ceiling and away from Ritsuka’s face.  “It wasn’t very funny for a comedy.”  
  
Ritsuka agreed.  Perhaps American comedies just didn’t translate well.  It was hard to say.  
  
They continued to make small talk while Soubi smoked, their fingers intertwining as they debated a wide range of vastly unimportant subjects.  Just as the older man was putting out his cigarette and reaching for his beer, Ritsuka decided that the time had come to broach a far more worthwhile topic.  
  
“Why won’t you have sex with me, Soubi?”  
  
Soubi paused, his detailed description of Kio’s new tattoo forgotten.  
  
“Ritsuka…” he began.  
  
The teen rolled onto his back and blinked up at Soubi’s stunned face.  “I’m ready,” he assured him.  “I’ve _been_ ready.”  
  
“Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?”  Soubi set his beer aside and shifted in his seat, trapped under the weight of the head in his lap.  
  
Ritsuka reached up and tugged on a lock of blond hair.  “Because you won’t.”  
  
Soubi sighed and shook his head, his free hand smoothing along black ears and hair.  “I know you _think_ you’re ready,” he said.  “But at your age, it’s easy to become confused by certain… physical needs…”  
  
“You’re saying that I can’t think straight because I’m so horny.”  
  
Soubi laughed.  It was such a rare and delightful thing that Ritsuka couldn’t help but smile in return.  
  
“I suppose that’s another way of putting it,” Soubi agreed.  
  
Ritsuka sat up and tossed the pillow to the floor.  He then straddled his partner’s lap and wrapped his arms around him, tail twitching eagerly, and ignoring, for the moment, the tell-tale sign of Soubi’s own need pressing against him.  Soubi, who was all too aware of what was pressing where, fidgeted beneath the teen, attempting to put some much needed space between them.  
  
“Soubi.”  Ritsuka’s arms tightened around his neck, fingers lazily and teasingly sifting through his hair.  “I know what I want,” he whispered, grinding down against him.  “I want you.”  
  
A moan rose in Soubi’s throat.  He brought unsteady hands to rest against Ritsuka’s hips and stopped him from moving, again, gently but firmly.  “Wait.”  
  
“What is it?”  Ritsuka was breathing heavily by that point, and he was so hard that he couldn’t stand it.  He had been so preoccupied with what his actions were doing to Soubi that he hadn’t considered what they were doing to _him_.  
  
Soubi loosened his grip before speaking again.  “I just want you to be sure,” he said quietly.  “You only lose your ears once and I don’t want you to regret it.”  
  
Violet eyes trailed along the crown of Soubi’s head and Ritsuka immediately recognized his concern.  He actually felt a bit foolish for not realizing it sooner.  Soubi’s first time had been rather… unpleasant.  No graphic details were ever given but that much was obvious.  It only stood to reason that he didn’t want the same thing for Ritsuka.  
  
“Stupid Soubi.”  He touched his forehead to Soubi’s, nuzzling against him and feeling his warmth.  “The only way that I would ever regret my first time is if it wasn’t with you.”  
  
They remained that way for a moment, their mutual lust temporarily pushed aside for more important things, emotional things, unspoken but understood.  After a while, Soubi pulled free from Ritsuka’s grasp and stood up from the couch.  
  
“What are you doing?” Ritsuka asked.  
  
He watched, perplexed, as Soubi first turned off the television without responding and then walked away—  
  
 _“Where are you going?”_ he demanded to know.  
  
Soubi stopped and turned around, finally acknowledging him.  
  
“I’m going to bed,” he announced, slowly stripping off his glasses.  
  
And then his shirt.  
  
“Are you coming?”


	2. Chapter 2

Soubi made it very clear from the start that he had no intention of taking Ritsuka’s ears that night.  But that was not to say that he planned on doing nothing.  And Ritsuka was more than happy with the thought of everything else that might occur.  So many possibilities, things involving mouths and fingers and… other body parts…  
  
He shivered as Soubi peeled off his shirt, although he wasn’t sure if it was a result of the cool air that hit his skin in a rush or just the simple act of getting undressed.  A little bit of both, most likely.  Soubi tossed the shirt aside and stood there for a moment, watching Ritsuka carefully for the slightest sign of hesitation.  
  
“You’re _sure_ about this?” he asked one last time.  
  
Ritsuka took a step closer to Soubi and raised his hands to the tall man’s chest, flattening them against it and smiling to himself when he felt a slight twitch of muscle beneath his fingertips.  Soubi’s skin was smooth and warm and lovely; Ritsuka felt as if he were touching a living, breathing work of art.  
  
He spread his fingers as far as he could and ran them along an upward path, over Soubi’s shoulders and neck, frowning briefly as he happened upon the horrible reminder of days past that was cruelly and permanently etched into an otherwise flawless body.  He then pushed his way through long blond strands and brought his hands together behind Soubi’s neck, gazing unflinchingly into his eyes.  
  
“Yes, Soubi.  I’m _sure_.”  
  
Ritsuka pulled Soubi into a deep and needy kiss, bypassing tenderness altogether.  Soubi responded by moaning into his mouth and sliding his tongue inside of it, then wrapping his own arms around Ritsuka’s waist as he rolled their tongues together, searching, exploring the depths of the teen’s mouth.  Without parting, Soubi guided Ritsuka over to the bed, carefully pushing him down onto his back and draping his body on top of the young man’s.  Ritsuka parted his legs and began to tremble when he felt something press urgently against him, delightfully hot and hard, even through their respective layers of clothing.  
  
With one hand braced firmly at Ritsuka’s hip, Soubi began to move, thrusting and grinding against the straining bulge in Ritsuka’s pants, slowly, deliberately, maddeningly.  Ritsuka broke free from the kiss and cried out loudly into Soubi’s neck, out of his mind with pleasure, consumed by it.  He had no idea that friction could feel that way.  Desperate for more, he locked his legs around Soubi and bucked his hips, frantically rubbing his crotch along every inch of Soubi’s concealed erection again and again and again—  
  
“Ritsuka, slow down,” Soubi whispered shakily, gently forcing him to be still.  He took a deep breath, trying to get a handle on his own overwhelming desire.  “We’ve got all night.”  
  
Slowing down was the last thing that Ritsuka wanted, especially when he was so hard that it hurt and his body felt like it was about to erupt.  But on some faraway level, one that was not ruled by his lust, he knew that Soubi did not want this milestone to be comprised of nothing more than a quick and horny hump.  
  
“Sorry,” he mumbled.  
  
Soubi shook his head, his hair falling down over his shoulders and into Ritsuka’s face.  “It’s okay,” he replied as he swept it back behind his ears.  
  
They started over again, slower this time.  Soubi nudged his way past thick black hair to get to Ritsuka’s neck.  Ritsuka hissed sharply as skilled lips and an agile tongue trailed down to his chest, kissing and sucking and licking him all over.  But while his body was still aching for release, he retained just enough clarity to appreciate the absolute enormity of the moment, a first that would never happen again, and one that he ultimately wanted to remember as more than just a means to an end.  He wanted to memorize every single look, every single touch, every single kiss, the way Soubi’s hair felt between his fingers as he moved down the bed, sliding down his body...  
  
Ritsuka’s eyes opened wide when he realized exactly what Soubi was about to do.  And when slender fingers unbuttoned his pants and eased the zipper down over slick wet underwear and the eager protrusion between his legs, he couldn’t help but whimper.  He had dreamed of this, _longed for this_ for so many years, and now that it was finally about to happen, all Ritsuka could do was shudder in anticipation.  
  
“S-Soubi,” he moaned painfully, grabbing him by the head and arching up against his hand.  _“Oh God, Soubi.”_  
  
The blond paused, his lips curving into a smile against Ritsuka’s stomach.  He then hooked his fingers into the waistband of the teen’s pants and—  
  
“Oi, Soubi! Where are you?”  
  
The lovers froze.  Soubi raised his head and looked at Ritsuka’s horrified face as Natsuo called out again from the other room.  
  
“Anybody home?”  
  
Ritsuka’s head fell back against the pillow.  He glared at the ceiling, his teeth clenched in agitation and his crotch a damp and neglected mess.  This couldn’t be happening, not right now.  Not when they had been so close!  
  
 _“Souuuuuuuuuuubiiiiiiiii!!!!”_  
  
That was Youji, joining the search.  The commotion was louder now, just beyond the bedroom door.  
  
“You better go before they come barging in here,” Ritsuka said.  “I’ll be out in a minute.”  
  
With an exasperated groan, Soubi climbed off him and sat on the edge of the bed.  He then stood up and grabbed his shirt and glasses, shaking his head as he put them both back on.   When that was done— along with a little necessary self-adjustment— he quietly stepped out of the bedroom and immediately shut the door behind him to discourage prying eyes.  
  
Eventually, Ritsuka sat up and heaved an _extremely_ frustrated sigh.  
  
He had always considered himself to be a pacifist and was usually vehemently opposed to violence of any kind.  
  
However, right about now, he was _strongly_ considering making an exception.


	3. Chapter 3

A very annoyed Ritsuka sat on the center of the couch, sandwiched between Natsuo and Youji. The cockblocking duo was playing the long-awaited sequel to Wisdom Resurrection, because clearly a new video game was a perfectly justifiable excuse to go barging into someone’s home when they did not answer the door. Unfortunately for Ritsuka, they were completely oblivious to his distraught state. Or rather, knowing them, they were simply _pretending_ to be oblivious. When it came to those two, it was hard to say for sure.  
  
“Did you see that, Ritsuka?” Youji asked, his eyes locked on the television screen and his fingers frantically abusing the game controller.  
  
“Isn’t this game awesome?” Natsuo added as he accidentally elbowed Ritsuka in the side during a particularly overzealous maneuver.  
  
“Yeah, awesome,” Ritsuka muttered through clenched teeth, his tail twitching angrily.  
  
He glanced at Soubi, who was sitting on the floor after having generously yielded the couch to the three teens. His boyfriend’s expression was sympathetic, but with an undertone of amusement that was not helping matters in the slightest.  
  
Understandably, Ritsuka failed to see the humor in the situation.  
  
Earlier, after Soubi slipped out into the living room to keep the two Zero from waltzing right into the bedroom, Ritsuka had remained in bed for a few minutes longer, waiting for his cock to go soft and trying to remember why murder was a bad thing. When he was finally able to zip himself up without permanent injury, he stepped out of the bedroom and found Natsuo and Youji making themselves right at home, with no foreseeable end to their visit in sight. And while Ritsuka had half a mind to ask them what the hell they were thinking by just showing up out of the blue like that, the fact that the boys had not launched into a thousand embarrassing questions was enough of a reason for him to leave well enough alone. Based on some very awkward past experiences with the pair, Ritsuka knew that he could only dodge their sexual inquiries for so long before he snapped.  
  
Therefore, if he had to choke down some video gameplay to avoid the bigger issues, then so be it.  
  
Even so… damn, was he ever horny.  
  
Because… Soubi’s mouth… it had been _right there_... so close!!!  
  
Ritsuka shifted uncomfortably in his seat and pushed the thought out of his mind. There was no point in getting worked up all over again, not when there was nothing that could be done about it because two of his closest friends were severely lacking in the social graces department.  
  
Eventually, after the longest two hours of Ritsuka’s short life, Natsuo and Youji stopped playing and remembered that there were other people in the room besides them.  
  
“So what’d you think?” Youji asked.  
  
“It was…” Ritsuka was at a bit of a loss because he honestly could not recall much of what he had seen on account of all his inner seething. Ultimately, he ended up settling for the most generic adjective he could think of. “Cool.”  
  
“It sure was.” Natsuo reached for the beer sitting on the floor at Soubi’s side and was rewarded with a smack on the hand for his effort. “Ouch!”  
  
“Do you want to play now?” Youji asked him, offering him the controller.  
  
Natsuo rubbed his hand and regarded the young man squirming beside him. “I think the only thing he wants to play with right now is Soubi’s dick.”  
  
“Natsuo!”  
  
Ritsuka was horrified by the statement… even though it was quite accurate.  
  
Apparently they were not so oblivious, after all.  
  
“So were you two really about to do it before we got here?” Youji asked as he turned to look at an infinitely embarrassed Ritsuka.  
  
“Th-That’s none of your business!” Ritsuka insisted, his face now beet red.  
  
“How far did you get?” Natsuo brazenly inquired.  
  
“Not _that_ far since he still has his ears,” Youji pointed out.  
  
“Could you wait until you turn eighteen?” Natsuo asked. “Because I bet Youji that you would.”  
  
“Hey, that’s cheating!” Youji yelled.  
  
Ritsuka’s humiliation was complete. “Stop betting on my sex life, damn it!”  
  
“ _What_ sex life?” Natsuo mumbled.  
  
“Okay, you two,” Soubi finally spoke up. “Don’t pick on Ritsuka.”  
  
Showing their usual lack of regard for personal space, Natsuo and Youji wrapped their arms around the blushing teen.  
  
“But it’s so much fun,” Youji insisted.  
  
Ritsuka could only sigh and shake his head. It was easy for them to make light of the situation since they not only had sex on a regular basis but made damn sure that everyone knew about it. He would never forget the day that the couple strolled through the door last year and merrily announced that they had fucked, as if it was not made abundantly clear by their sudden lack of ears and tails.  
  
When they realized that Soubi was not going to let them torment Ritsuka any further, the boys decided to call it a night.  
  
“We’ll stop by later and pick up the game,” Youji said. “Good luck with all the sex.”  
  
Ritsuka groaned. “Get. Out. Now.”  
  
“Use a rubber!” Natsuo screamed as he pulled Youji out the door and safely away from Ritsuka’s wrath.  
  
After closing the door, Ritsuka slapped his hand to his face, exhausted by the encounter. “Unbelievable.”   
  
Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him close. Ritsuka let his head fall back against Soubi’s chest. And then he started to laugh. What else could he do?  
  
“They’re betting on my virginity,” he said.  
  
“Are you really surprised by that?” Soubi asked.  
  
“I guess I shouldn’t be.”  
  
He turned around in Soubi’s arms, and was all too aware of how the other man’s body pressed against his, warm and firm and absolutely maddening. Although Ritsuka’s mind was still reeling from Natsuo and Youji’s visit, his body seemed to have no trouble whatsoever picking up where they had left off earlier.  
  
Soubi tightened his hold and leaned down so that he could whisper in Ritsuka’s ear. “Shall we try again?”  
  
A small, rational part of Ritsuka’s mind thought that it was probably best to go home since their unexpected company had ruined his previous mood. But when soft lips began working their way along his ear and jaw and neck, he soon discovered that his present mood was… _growing_ … rather quickly.  
  
And it really did seem a shame to just go home and jerk off when Soubi was right there in front of him and clearly in his own state of need.  
  
“Okay,” Ritsuka replied with an eager nod, pulling out of Soubi’s grasp and practically dragging him towards the bedroom. “Oh, wait.”  
  
He stopped and turned around.  
  
“Do us both a favor and _lock the front door_.”


	4. Chapter 4

The door was locked. The windows, too. All cell phones were turned off as well. Nothing short of a natural disaster was going to interrupt what was happening in Soubi’s bedroom, and even that would have depended on the nature of said disaster.  
  
Ritsuka was taking no chances this time.  
  
They were back where they started before Natsuo and Youji’s untimely interruption, with a shirtless Ritsuka sprawled on his back and Soubi licking a slow, wet trail down his chest. Ritsuka’s moans grew louder as Soubi moved lower, and when he was relieved of his pants and underwear and soft lips wrapped around him, he arched his back and cried out in a voice he barely recognized as his own.  
  
It was everything that he had ever imagined times one hundred, one thousand, _infinity_. There were no words to describe the sensation, there was just pure ecstasy assaulting every square inch of his body. With wide eyes trained on the head between his legs, Ritsuka dug his heels into the bed and tried to buck his hips, desperate to go even deeper, but Soubi kept a firm grip on him, holding him steady, keeping him still, forcing him to _feel_.  
  
“Soubi,” Ritsuka whimpered pitifully, already so close and frantic with need.  
  
If Soubi minded the pain of nails digging into the soft skin of his shoulders, he did nothing to show it. Instead he sucked harder, taking Ritsuka’s full length right to the back of his throat and then swallowing the sudden burst of cum that filled his mouth. Ritsuka seized two handfuls of blond hair and practically screamed at the ceiling, his trembling body captive to the orgasm that consumed it.  
  
He was unable to let go of Soubi’s hair; all of his muscles had turned traitorous, refusing to cooperate. With an amused chuckle, and a fair bit of effort, Soubi pried Ritsuka’s fingers loose. He then slid up the bed and pulled the young man close, lovingly stroking his arm until the teen finally came down from the unbelievable high of his very first blow job.  
  
“Is it always like that?” Ritsuka asked, his voice barely registering above a whisper.  
  
“I would like to think so,” Soubi replied. He rested his head on top of Ritsuka’s, ignoring the tickle of black hair against his nose.  
  
“... What does it taste like?”  
  
Soubi grinned again. “You’ve never tried it for yourself?”  
  
“Of course not!” Ritsuka insisted, although his tone indicated that he was not opposed to the idea.  
  
They fell quiet, content to cuddle for the time being. Ritsuka could feel Soubi’s erection, even through the other man’s pants, and he contemplated the number of ways that he could return the favor. He considered going down on him, although given his inexperience, he doubted it would be even a tenth as satisfying as what Soubi had just done for him. Then again, there was always his hand, which he knew would work well, from lots and lots of personal experience.  
  
But in the end, it came back to the one thing that he wanted most. Even though Soubi had initially refused his request, for Ritsuka, there was just no other alternative.  
  
“Have sex with me, Soubi.”  
  
“Ritsuka…”  
  
Propping himself up on one elbow, Ritsuka gazed down at Soubi.  
  
“Have sex with me,” he said again as he boldly stroked the bulge between Soubi’s legs. _“Please.”_  
  
A slight frown appeared on Soubi’s face. Ritsuka could tell that it was not the frown of a man who was annoyed, but rather that of one whose resolve was quickly fading. Being felt up was not helping matters, either.  
  
To seal the deal, Ritsuka kissed Soubi as hard and as deeply as he could.  
  
 _So that’s what it tastes like,_ he thought as their tongues intertwined.  
  
The thin barrier that had been keeping Soubi’s self-control in check dissolved. With a desperate grunt, he pushed Ritsuka onto his back and kissed him until it seemed like the young man might drown in the pillow beneath his head.  
  
After they parted, Soubi stared closely at him, his expression thoughtful. At first, Ritsuka had no idea why. He suspected that perhaps Soubi still had his doubts and was trying to determine a way to voice them. But when that stare moved upward and paused at the top of his head, Ritsuka immediately understood the reason.  
  
This was the last time that Soubi would ever see him with his ears.  
  
Eventually, Soubi reached over to the small stand by the bed and grabbed a little bottle of lubricant.  
  
“Get on your knees,” he instructed. “It’ll be easier for you that way.”  
  
Ritsuka did as he was asked while Soubi shed the rest of his clothing and moved behind him. He shuddered as a hand traced down his back and paused at the base of his tail. It twitched when Soubi took it into his grasp, then playfully batted at the older man’s face. Ritsuka realized that this, too, was something that would never happen again.  
  
When he heard the cap on the bottle of lube being flipped open, Ritsuka closed his eyes and waited, trying to remain calm. He did tense somewhat when a moistened digit slid towards his most sensitive area, but by the time it pushed into him, penetrating him for the very first time, he found that he was surprisingly relaxed.  
  
At first, it felt… weird. Invasive. But it was that very sensation that added to Ritsuka’s excitement, as evidenced by his renewed erection. After Soubi worked in a second finger, Ritsuka tentatively rocked back, wondering how it would feel. It felt good. Encouraged by this, he did it again and again, steadily fucking himself on Soubi’s fingers until he could no longer stand it.  
  
“Soubi,” he pleaded, groaning. “Hurry up.”  
  
Soubi pulled out his fingers and grabbed Ritsuka by the hips. He eased forward, pressing against the teen’s stretched hole, pushing into it, filling it. Ritsuka clenched his teeth, riding out the burn. A years-long dream was finally coming to pass and no amount of pain was going to deter him now.  
  
When he signaled that he was ready, Soubi draped himself across Ritsuka’s back and started to move, taking him in long, slow thrusts that caused the bed to creak. The hurt was still there but so was the pleasure, and right now it was winning. With one hand firmly planted on the bed, Ritsuka used the other to grab the arm wrapped around him and guide it toward his neglected hard-on.  
  
It was almost too much. From the cock that penetrated him to the hand that fondled him to the mouth that latched onto his neck, all three things working together to break him. Ritsuka was dimly aware of the noises that he made, ragged cries ripped from his lungs with every thrust and stroke. But he could be embarrassed about that later--as well as hoarse. Right now, the only thing that mattered was that he was finally losing his virginity to the man he loved and it felt _amazing_.  
  
Strong arms pulled him upright and the switch in angle had him seeing stars. Ritsuka raised an arm and brought it around his head, holding onto Soubi’s. He could feel his composure slipping, much like it had earlier only this time it was bigger, more intense. His balls were clenching, his dick was throbbing, and then he was coming into Soubi’s hand and all over the sheets, and everything after that, save for the way that Soubi froze and grunted against him, was a blur.  
  
After a while, Ritsuka managed to pry one eye open and saw Soubi lying beside him. His other eye, along with that entire half of his face, was hidden by the pillow underneath him.  
  
“Are you okay?” Soubi asked.  
  
Ritsuka nodded. He was all kinds of sticky and sore, yes. But damned if he didn’t feel good. And happy.  
  
Soubi scooted close and Ritsuka raised his head just long enough to let it plop back down on the other man’s chest. Out of curiosity, he tried flicking his ears and tail. They still moved on command but he could already tell that would not be the case for much longer. Just like a loose baby tooth on the verge of dislodging, Ritsuka sensed that they would soon shed, after which his physical transformation into adulthood would officially be complete.  
  
Although a shower and fresh sheets sounded like a good idea, Ritsuka did not care to move just yet. He was far too content in Soubi’s arms to do anything else.  
  
Well, no. There was _one_ thing he needed to do.  
  
“Will you hand me my phone?”  
  
Soubi grabbed Ritsuka’s cell phone from the small stand and passed it over to him, curious but remaining silent. Ritsuka sat up with a grunt and turned it on, then scrolled through his contact list until he found the name he was looking for. He started typing, grinning mischievously while he did so.  
  
 _You lost the bet._  
  
After sending the text to Natsuo, Ritsuka immediately turned the phone off and tossed it aside. He returned to Soubi’s embrace and sighed.  
  
“I love you, Ritsuka.”  
  
It was a sentiment that Soubi had expressed from the very first day they met, all those years ago. And Ritsuka would never grow tired of hearing it.  
  
He thought ahead to the various reactions he was sure to receive when he stepped out into the world tomorrow. Natsuo and Youji would poke their fun until they found a new reason to torment him, but overall, his friends did not worry him. His mother, on the other hand, did. But he had grown far better at dealing with her as time went by, and the abuse he had suffered as a child was now a thing of the past. And what about strangers and random passers-by? Would they take one look at his earless head and judge him? Sure, he was no longer a kid, but at seventeen, he wasn’t exactly a full-fledged grown-up just yet.  
  
Ultimately, however, none of it mattered to Ritsuka. While he was admittedly a little worried about what the next day might bring, the one thing he did not feel, the one thing he would _never_ feel, was regret.  
  
He found Soubi’s hand and brought it up to his mouth, then kissed it gently.  
  
“Love you, too.”  
  
Ritsuka did not have to see Soubi’s face to know that he was smiling.


End file.
